


Together

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Two survivors from Haven are determined not to let it stop them from helping the Inquisition.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAfan7711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/gifts).



Faylen bounced back fairly quickly after they took shelter at Skyhold. A stomach wound couldn't keep her out of the game for long. Well, theoretically at least.

If Faylen was being honest with herself, she did start moving around sooner than the medic and Shilani would've liked. Staying still while everyone recovered from the events in Haven simply wasn't an option for Faylen.

She needed to feel useful. Faylen lacked any special skills but with the Inquisition in such a vulnerable state, they needed all the help they could get.

This pushed Faylen to help one of a the medics. Apparently, she was pushing herself too much for Shilani’s liking because she spoke up the second she saw Faylen lifting the box full of supplies.

She was rushing towards her with a frazzled appearance. Shilani's blonde hair was falling out of its messy braid and sweat pouring off her. Even with the anger radiating off Shilani and.the haphazard appearance, Faylen still though she looked lovely.

“Faylen we agreed you could help if you stuck to light work!” Shilani's exclaimed, wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress. “Lifting those boxes is going to aggravate your wound or, worst case scenario, open your stitches!”

Faylen dropped the box with an annoyed grunt. Life wouldn't be the same without Shilani in it but remaining idle wasn't something Faylen could do.

She rolled her eyes. “Don't give me that look, Faylen. You know I only have your best interests at heart.”

“Best interests in the sense I will physically be all right. What of my fragile mental state brought on by doing nothing?” Faylen argued, brown eyes narrowed.

Shilani signed, a hand reaching out to tuck a few of Faylen's short brown curls behind her right ear. “Boredom does not kill, love. Immortal Magisters do as we saw at Haven.”

Faylen admitted defeat with a loud, dramatic sigh that seemed to bring a smile to Shilani's face. “I'll concede but I am still helping in any way I can. You know I can't stand just sitting there.”

“It's called healing, Faylen and if you'd stop being so stubborn, you would see the many benefits you could reap from it.”

“Just because you studied under a healer in the alienage…”

The sentence was left unfinished for the sheer ridiculousness of it. Faylen was only being stubborn at this point and any more arguing would work against her.

Shilani giggled. The sound of Shilani's laughter hadn't greeted Faylen's ears in quite awhile. She always heard it back when they were growing up in the alienage but after leaving and going to Haven to help, the happy moments faded.

The entire journey was Shilani's idea. She felt inspired to help after hearing of the brave Dalish elf closing the breach. Faylen would follow Shilani anywhere. Letting her go alone was never an option.

“Will you go rest before helping any more?” Shilani asked gently.

Faylen huffed. “An hour, two tops but then I want to help out with the injured. They need all the help they can get, Shilani.”

She reluctantly hobbled back to her cot with Shilani right behind her. Despite Faylen’s desire to help, laying down did feel pretty good. Shilani had to notice how relaxed her body looked now.

“Do you regret coming here with me?” Shilani asked in a soft tone. She asked this while pulling the blanket over Faylen’s tired form. “If I hadn't dragged you along to Haven, you never would have gotten injured.”

Faylen pushed herself up and frowned. “It was your idea but I don't regret a second of it. The Inquisition is going to do good things. They have done good things. I can't regret something like that.”

“I suppose I can't argue with that logic.”

She grinned, pulling Shilani down for a chaste kiss before giving in to sleep. It was a fitful sleep mostly brought on by exhaustion.

Faylen knew she pushed herself too hard. The stubbornness that ran in her family was to blame for that personality trait.

Four and a half hour later, Faylen was back on her feet helping the medics. She took it slow, making sure not to push herself too much this time; for Shilani’s sake.

They saw each other later that night in the tavern. Shilani found them a spot tucked in far off corner. Faylen only wished they could escape the noise.

“I hope your hungry,” Shilani said once she returned with the food. “I may have piled to much on your plate.”

Faylen grinned. “When have I ever been one to turn down food?”

“Never.” Shilani said this while laughing but truer words were never spoken. “I'm so happy you're on your feet again. When they listed you among the injured, I was so frightened. Then I saw your injury and..”

“Shilani we both made it and if the Inquisitor can live through being attacked by darkspawn and a Magister, I can certainly survive a stomach wound.  
“  
Her features softened and a smile appeared. “A mountain also fell on Inquisitor Lavellan yet she is still walking around on two feet.”

“I almost forgot about the mountain.”

Faylen found the Inquisitor to be an amazing woman. Whether Andraste was at play or not, you couldn't deny what impacted the Herald's actions had on them all.

After the food vanished from their plates, Faylen made a move to leave. Shilani didn't stop her. Rather, she encouraged Faylen.

The sleeping quarters were small but Faylen had no complaints. As long as she could sleep side by side with Shilani, they were more than acceptable.

Shilani waited for her to Faylen down first and then joined her. “Try to sleep, Faylen. I know you'll push yourself just as hard tomorrow.”

“I won't even argue that point because you are completely right.”

“And one more thing…”

Faylen cut Shilani off with a kiss. “I told you I don't regret coming here and you shouldn't either. The Inquisition is doing good things.”

She wouldn't ever regret it.


End file.
